


kissed all the boys in your city lights

by truefinches



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Shotgunning, Smoking, Trans Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), ghoul is unaware, i love gay people, poison is flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truefinches/pseuds/truefinches
Summary: Party Poison is nothing if not determined, and Fun Ghoul is a little bit over his head. He's not always so good at picking up the signals that Poison is trying so, so hard to give.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	kissed all the boys in your city lights

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a few hours instead of the requests i have sitting in my inbox because i love funpoison and i wanted to write some. enjoy! as always, feel free to drop by my tumblr @themadkidandmissilegear and leave me a message!

A knock at the entrance of Fun Ghoul’s workshop made him jump, almost causing him to drop the small pieces of machinery he was holding. He gently placed everything down on his work bench and turned. Jet Star stood in the doorway, with two people Ghoul didn’t recognize standing behind him. Ghoul pulled up his goggles and set them on top of his head. 

“Hey, Ghoul! You got a second?” Jet asked. Ghoul looked between them and his project.

“Uh...yeah, I guess. What’s up?” he replied. Jet stepped into the room and the two others followed behind him. The taller one had shaggy, bleached blond hair, and the part of his face that wasn’t covered by sunglasses was littered with freckles. The other had the brightest red hair Ghoul had ever seen, and they were staring right at him with distinct interest. 

“I wanted you to meet Kobra Kid-” Jet gestured to the blond boy, “-and Party Poison-” they gestured to the redhead, “-they only left the city not too long ago.” Kobra Kid just waved from where he stood, but Party Poison strode confidently over to Ghoul and held out their hand. 

“You can call me Poison, they/them,” they said sweetly. Ghoul took their hand and shook it.

“Hey, I’m uh, Fun Ghoul, he/him.” Poison’s eyes roved quickly over Ghoul, stopping on the tattoos on his arms. 

“I like your tattoos,” Poison said. They took their hand that wasn’t still clasping Ghoul’s and traced one that sprawled from his wrist upwards before disappearing under his elbow-length sleeve. They kept following it just a little with their finger, nudging Ghoul’s sleeve just over his elbow before letting their hands drop. Ghoul suddenly felt a little warm.

“Oh! Thanks, I’m, uh, a little bit of a tattoo junkie,” he explained. He traced one of the smaller designs on his other arm. “Got ‘em all over the place.”

“Like where?” Poison asked almost immediately. 

_“Dude…”_ Ghoul heard Kobra say from across the room. Poison and Ghoul looked up to see Kobra looking unamused and Jet looking very amused. 

“What?” Poison asked, innocently. Kobra’s eyes were hidden by his sunglasses, but Poison could tell they were rolling. Jet laughed a little.

“Anyways, I wanted to know if you knew somewhere they could crash for a little while? Dr. D’s gotta make room at the station for some more folks comin’ in soon,” Jet said. Ghoul rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. 

“Uh...yeah, ain’t there an old diner near the Zone 3 border? I heard the crew that used to roll there is...all gone now.” Jet snapped his fingers.

“Yeah! I know where that is! Sweet, thanks for the rec, man. C’mon, guys, I’ll take you there,” they said. He turned and walked out the doorway, Kobra following behind. Poison lingered a moment by Ghoul’s chair.

“Will we see you around?” they asked, hopeful. Ghoul just nodded, and Poison broke out into a grin. “Great! You should come visit me...and my brother, when you get the chance! We’re both still pretty new out here, so I’d _love_ for someone to show me around some, y’know? Help me get the...lay of the land, so to speak.” For emphasis, Poison gently placed a hand on Ghoul’s shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. 

“Yeah...yeah, I definitely will!” Ghoul promised. Poison bounced up on their toes, delighted. They let their hand drop and trotted back across the room towards the doorway.

“See ya later!” they said, and with a little wave under their chin, Poison disappeared, following Jet and Kobra out. Ghoul just stared at the doorway for a moment before shaking his head a little and turning back around, picking his project back up where he left off.  
***  
Poison walked over to where Ghoul was sitting in one of the diner booths, quietly setting up a game of cards for himself. They placed a sealed can of beans on the table and leaned over on both their elbows. 

“Ghoul…” they started with a sigh. “I can’t find the fuckin’ can opener anywhere...can you help me get this open?” Ghoul set down his cards.

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, sure, hold on…” He’d only been living with Poison, Kobra, and Jet in the diner for about a month, so he sure as hell didn’t know where anything was, either. Poison seemed to come to him a lot for help, nonetheless. Ghoul took his hunting knife from its holster on his hip. “Watch your hands.” Poison took a little step back, and Ghoul stabbed downward into the top of the can. Slowly, he punched a few more holes around the edge until he was finally able to pry the jagged lid off. Triumphantly, he handed the now open can back over to Poison. “Careful, it’s, uh...sharp.” Poison just took it with a smile.

“Thanks, Ghoulie-” a nickname they’d taken to calling him recently, “you’re so strong.” They placed a hand on Ghoul’s bicep. A beat passed before they spoke again, with their hand still on his arm. “Jet brought some instant rice back from Tommy’s, so dinner will be ready soon! Can I sit here with you?” Ghoul looked between his tattered playing cards and Poison’s gently smiling face.

“Sure thing!” Poison smiled wider, and they pressed a little kiss to their fingertips and waved.

“Great! I’ll bring it out here when I’m done cookin’,” they said. With that, they turned and headed back for the kitchen. As Ghoul watched them go, he noticed Poison’s own pocketknife sticking out of the back pocket of their jeans.  
***  
Sounds of sniffling caught Ghoul’s attention from his room. He peeked out into the hallway, but he couldn’t see anything. He stayed quiet for a moment. Then, he heard it again, coming from down the hall. He quietly followed the sniffling until it got louder, leading him towards the diner’s “women’s” bathroom. The door was closed, but there was definitely someone in there, crying. Ghoul gave a light tap on the door with his knuckles. He heard a muffled _“oh shit”_ from inside, then some light clattering. 

“Who is it?” came Poison’s voice from the other side of the door.

“S’me…” Ghoul replied. “You ok in there?” He heard some more clattering, then a moment of quiet.

“You can come in.” Ghoul gently pushed the swinging door open. Poison stood with their back to the big bathroom mirror, leaning back on the counter with both hands. Clearly, they had been crying, as a few smudged black streaks ran down their cheeks. Ghoul awkwardly stood just inside the door. He’d never seen Poison cry in the months they’d been a crew. “Um...sorry you heard me. Hope I didn’t disturb you?” 

“No! No, definitely not, I just...wanted to make sure you were ok,” he said, holding up his hands. Poison gave a little laugh, then sniffled again. They turned back to the mirror, and Ghoul could see a few makeup products sitting on the counter.

“Yeah, I’m ok, I just...was having a rough day, so I wanted to put on some makeup to feel better, but I keep fuckin’ crying, so it won’t stay on!” They swatted at an eyeliner pencil, sending it flying towards Ghoul’s feet. Ghoul picked it up and gingerly held it in one hand. Poison stayed facing the counter, now wiping at their face with the hem of their t-shirt. 

“Anything I can do?” Ghoul asked. He walked over and gently placed the eyeliner back on the counter. 

“Pretend you didn’t catch me cryin’?” Poison half-heartedly joked, not looking at him. Ghoul chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before putting a hand on the counter.

“Do you...want to put makeup on me? Would that make you feel any better?” Poison froze. Their eyes met Ghoul’s through the mirror’s reflection. Ghoul could see the corner of their mouth twitch up in a smile.

“Really? I mean, you sure?” they asked. Ghoul just nodded with a little smile of his own. Poison turned to face him. “Ok...then, hop up here,” they said, tapping the counter. Ghoul climbed up and sat with his back against the mirror and his hands in his lap. He held still while Poison picked up the eyeliner pencil. They hesitated for a moment just looking at Ghoul’s profile. They took a step in front of him and placed their free hand on the side of his jaw. “Ok...close your eyes.”

Neither of them spoke for a while aside from Poison telling Ghoul when to open and close his eyes or tilt his head. After the eyeliner, they smudged on some green eyeshadow with their fingers. Ghoul noticed how Poison let their hand linger on his cheek when they would go back with their other hand to get more eyeshadow. He tried to keep his eyes pointed away, as Poison’s face was very close to his. Poison reached for a tube of lipstick, but then they paused.

“You ever wear makeup before?” they asked suddenly. Ghoul shrugged.

“I mean...a little. Back when I was younger in the city...my mom tried to teach me to wear it. All other girls did it, so why wouldn’t I? I hated it, though. Haven’t touched it since.” Ghoul noticed Poison become immediately tense.

“Oh, Ghoul, why didn’t you say something? I’m not making you dysphoric, am I? Fuck, I’m sorry…” they set the lipstick down and immediately turned on the faucet. “Shouldn’t have asked, fuck,” Ghoul heard them muttering. He reached out and turned the tap back off. 

“No, it’s ok! I offered!” he said. Poison didn’t look over at him. “Poison, really, it’s nice this time! I mean, the mirror is behind me so I can’t see what it looks like, but this is different. I know you’re gonna make me look fuckin’ awesome.” He hesitantly reached over and tilted Poison’s face towards his with his hand. Poison’s eyes were shiny, but he met Ghoul’s. “Seriously. I can’t wait to see how it looks when you’re done.” 

“Alright...if you’re sure then...this is the last step.” Poison took a shaky breath, but they uncapped the lipstick again and stepped back in front of Ghoul. “Open your mouth,” they said quietly, one hand on Ghoul’s chin. He did. He kept his eyes pointed up towards the ceiling while Poison carefully painted his lips, taking an extra moment to get under his lip ring. Ghoul felt them stop moving, but they didn’t say anything, so he chanced a glance back downwards. Poison still had the lipstick half-raised, but they were only looking at his lips. They noticed his eyes on them and leaned back just a little. “Go like this,” they said, rubbing their lips together. Ghoul followed directions, feeling a little warm under the gaze. But Poison recapped the lipstick and took a real step back.

“Go ‘head, take a look,” they said, gesturing towards the mirror. Ghoul turned where he sat. His eyes were rimmed with an effortlessly messy black, with some smoky and glittery eyeshadow on the lids. Just under his eyes was a little bit of neon green that made his hazel eyes seem somehow greener. A matte black lipstick painted his lips, with not a smudge on his lip ring. He admired himself from a few angles, noticing Poison anxiously chewing their lip in the background.

“This looks fuckin’ sick...how is this making my eyes look so cool?” he asked. Poison started to smile.

“Wasn’t hard, your eyes are already really pretty,” they replied. Ghoul admired the lipstick a little, too, before turning back around with a grin. 

“Really, Poison, you made me look awesome. I’d totally be down to try this again sometime, if you wanted.” Poison’s smile grew a little wider. Without another word, they suddenly stepped back in and kissed Ghoul on the cheek. 

“I’d love that, Ghoulie. Thank you,” they said quietly, still so close to Ghoul’s face. The two of them stayed like that for a moment before Ghoul cleared his throat. Poison leaned back. 

“So uh...how do you get this off if we don’t have any soap here?”  
***  
The fresh, night air hit Ghoul’s sweaty skin like a wall as he stumbled out of Hyper Thrust. The party noises weren’t any quieter outside, but there were fewer people and much more breathing room. He looked around just outside the doorway for a moment. He hadn’t noticed Poison slip away while their crew was dancing, he just suddenly realized he couldn’t see them anymore. He had pulled Jet close to ask if they’d seen Poison go, but they’d been too occupied by Kobra for either of them to notice. So Ghoul nudged his way through the crowd and headed for the exit. Sure enough, Poison stood leaning against the hood of the Trans-Am just a few feet away, with a cigarette pressed between their lips. Ghoul jogged over, and Poison grinned when they saw him.

“Hey, Ghoulie, takin’ a breather?” they asked. Ghoul nodded.

“Yeah, didn’t know where you’d gone off to, so I came out to look,” he explained. Poison paused a moment from searching their pockets to look up at Ghoul through their eyelashes. 

“Y’came lookin’ for little ol’ me?” they teased. Ghoul laughed.

“I mean, yeah, Jet and Kobra were too busy suckin’ face to notice, so I wanted to make sure I knew where you were,” he said. Poison gave him a little wink.

“You’re sweet. D’you have a match or somethin’?” they asked. Ghoul patted his pockets down and finally produced his lighter. Instead of taking it from him, Poison wrapped their hand around his and tugged him in a step closer. They struck the lighter still in his hand and lit their cigarette. They only leaned back a little bit once it was lit and blew out the smoke from their nose. They looked Ghoul up and down with half lidded eyes while they took another drag. Ghoul, suddenly a little embarrassed, stuffed his lighter back in his pocket.

“You, uh, havin’ a fun night?” he asked. Poison nodded a little, eyes fixed on the open collar of Ghoul’s shirt.

“Mhmm...pretty good party, pretty fun folks. Could be better, though.” 

“How so?” 

"Could be makin' out with a cutie," they replied immediately. Ghoul raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose so...anyone here in mind?"

“D’you want a drag?” they asked. Ghoul blinked. 

“Um, sure,” he replied, confused from the avoided question. He held his hand out for the cigarette, but Poison wrapped their hand around his wrist and pulled him in so close their hips were almost touching. They moved their hand to his shoulder.

“Open your mouth,” they said quietly. Ghoul furrowed his brow.

“You...huh?”

“Just do it, trust me,” Poison repeated, in a commanding but still gentle tone. Confused, Ghoul let his mouth open a little. Poison took a deep drag from the cigarette and leaned in until their faces were only inches apart. They blew out the smoke in a steady stream between Ghoul’s parted lips. Ghoul inhaled, half out of surprise. Poison’s eyes were half closed, but aimed at his lips. They leaned back just enough to have space for the cigarette between them, meeting Ghoul’s eyes. He could feel himself going red when Poison leaned in again, blowing out a gentle wave of smoke.

“Poison, um, not that I’m not, uh, enjoying this, but what are…?” 

“I’m trying to flirt with you,” they replied easily. Ghoul’s eyes went wide, and Poison laughed a little. “I’ve been flirting with you for like...months now. S’at ok?” They didn’t really wait for a response, they just took another deep inhale and leaned in even closer. Smoke blew out of their mouth as they spoke. “Though you’d’a picked up on it by now, but I didn’t wanna force anything…” Ghoul replayed a few of their interactions over the previous months in his head. A lot of comments and glances suddenly made a lot more sense to him. 

“Oh. I just kinda thought you were...just like that,” Ghoul admitted in a quiet voice. Poison chuckled. 

“I am, but you’re sweet, and really hot, even though you might be a little dense about this stuff sometimes, so,” Now it was Ghoul’s turn to chuckle. Neither of them let any extra space between them. “So what now?” they asked. 

“Well...I think you’re hot too...so we could…” Ghoul could practically feel Poison’s lips as he talked. 

“Yeah?” Ghoul had a response in mind, but instead, he closed the small distance between them and kissed Poison. They dropped their all but forgotten cigarette in the sand next to them and wrapped both arms around Ghoul’s neck, pulling him in closer. Ghoul could taste nicotine and syrupy sweet alcohol as he swiped his tongue along Poison’s lower lip. They moaned a little against his mouth. Without breaking the kiss, they sat up on the hood of the car and pulled Ghoul in between their legs. He braced his hands on the hood on either side of them. Neither of them paid attention to how long they kissed on top of the car, but when they broke away, both ‘joys were breathless and smiling. 

“Sorry it took me so long,” Ghoul said with a laugh. 

“Hey, you got there eventually,” Poison replied. When Ghoul kissed them again, he could feel them smiling against his lips.


End file.
